Kat (admin)
Amanda (known to most as Mandy or Kat) was born in Virginia in 1990. Disney was IMMEDIATELY part of her life, as her mother sought out the elusive Cinderella as the first film to start her collection. Finally finding the film (which was at the time, in the Disney Vault) she spent $40+ for a copy. Little did she know how the film's characters would become such a huge part of her life later on. MANY of her early memories revolve around Disney in some way. Pretending to be Ariel in the kiddie pool in the backyard is one she is CONSTANTLY reminded of by her family. (Apparently, there is footage of her singing Ariel's vocal piece somewhere, though she has yet to see it...) Aladdin ''was the first film she saw with her new father. She remembers visiting Toys R Us with her grandmother and finding it covered with ''Lion King toys during the time of the film's release. Her parents took her on their honeymoon to Walt Disney World. Her choice of imaginary friends were in fact: Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla. They were left to remain with Cinderella on that trip. Little did she know she would be reunited with these mice years later, dancing down Main Street USA as part of their family. She became a Disney Cast Member in August of 07, having moved to Orlando several years prior. Her dream had come true. Obviously, Disney is a huge part of her life, and it always will be. She is a devoted fan of Walt's, and yearns for the Disney that HE had dreamed of... the very one that she tries to still picture the company as today. She attempts to maintain this little piece of Disney heaven on Fantasmic; providing a close-knit, friendly, fun for all ages enviroment. But there are other things she loves as well. (Though she will flat out admit shamelessly that Disney holds the majority of her heart. And you can tell by just talking to her, too!) The Wizard of Oz has also been a fairytale land of choice, and for the longest time she collected and obsessed over the series, having quite the shrine in her bedroom. She also wrote and published an Oz sequel at the age of 9. (She was nine when it was written, and eleven when it was published.) In addition to writing, she enjoys drawing, creating/envisioning, and performing. Performing is her passion, and one that she worked hard to get into. The switch from 'cute kid voice' to the next step was not a kind one, and many told her to find another dream. But she stuck to it and taught herself to sing, blowing the naysayers away when she performed Les Miserables' "On My Own" for them. Her other 'signature' songs, which she uses for auditions and vocal performances are "Reflection" from Mulan and "Home" from Beauty and the Beast. She was cast in the role of Fantine in Les Mis in 2008. She has also had the wonderful experience of auditioning for the role of Belle for Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. Mandy also enjoys photography, and will most likely take it up as a career back-up in the event that performing does not pan out. (It's such a finicky business!) She has also taught herself how to do graphic and web design, and is constantly working on websites and imagery. (In fact, most of her hobbies are self-taught, though she would like to get professional guidance for singing and photography at some point to strengthen her techniques.) But whatever she does end up doing with her life, she knows she will always make time for roleplaying, and for Fant and her second family there. Fantasmic! Legacy more bio here! FANT! Characters Jasmine Jasmine was my first character on Fant, making her the first character on the board, period. My favorite princess is actually Belle, but I had a bit of experience playing Jasmine (my second favorite of the set!) at another board (since Belle had been taken there) and thought I'd like to continue on with her, thinking I might get more plottage with her. I love her go-getter attitude and her 'girls can do anything guys can' view. She's a kick-butt princess, and I'm so glad I picked her up. Despite Drizella being a huge part of my life, I honestly see Jasmine as my main character. Drizella Tremaine For reasons quite obvious to most of you, Drizella is very important to me. She is my closest friend in the character department at the parks, and she is a huge part of me. She has been a blessing in my life, as some of her behaviors have rubbed off on this once shy, quiet girl. So of course, it was no hard decision to pick her up on Fant as well. She has been a character that I have fleshed out and attempted to understand, and I am fairly set in my own ideas about her for obvious reasons. (She has managed to integrate herself into my very personality. I now have a curious obsession with bows, beads and the color green.) While Jasmine might have been my first character, Drizella is the one people connect with me, making her my signature character. Peter Pevensie Peter was my attempt at branching out to try writing for male characters. That, and I'll admit I'm extremely protective of the guy. Peter has always been someone I could identify with, being the eldest sibling (and I eventually did become the eldest of four.) I was always trying to take control to help my mother out. We just had a lot in common. And it didn't hurt that he was a noble young king, either. Really, where has chivalry gone? But my true obsession with the character began with Disney's release of the film in 2005. William Moseley's portrayal of the character sealed the deal. And it certainly did not hurt that he was pretty darn good looking. Ammers has always been my incredible Peter, and I was quite intimidated to give him a spin on Fant. While I don't always have muse for him, I do enjoy the challenge of playing him. Arista For some reason, I have always liked Ariel's blond-haired blue-eyed sister. Most likely because of the mere fact that she is one of the few in the television series to be featured and actually fleshed out as a character. I had watched episodes quite a bit as a child on Princess Power Hour, and I'm sure I saw 'Beached' quite a few times. And with Mermaid 3 coming out, and my crazy obsession with the song "She's In Love" from the broadway show... I wanted to give one of them a go. And after contemplating over her, Alana and Adella, I finally settled on Arista. The challenge was to somehow convincingly merge her two completely different personalities after the release of Ariel's Beginning. It has been tough, and I've dropped her once or twice, but I just can't seem to let her go... Angel Rosetta Naveen Nuka Aurora Duchess Previous Characters: Jadis, Dory, Giselle Category:Staff